Monster Love
by Miledman2
Summary: This is the first Official Young Frankenstein Lemon Ever! I don't own Young Frankenstein. Rated M for mature, language and lemon. Review and Enjoy!


**~All rights go to Mel Brooks for "Young Frankenstein" is his original work~**

 **This is a scene from the move that involved the intimate moment between the creature and Elizabeth with added hot moments**

 **Rated M for Mature, Warning Lemons, not for young viewers.**

* * *

It was the dark of night when the creature came to Elizabeth's room and stole her in the dead of night. As the angry townsfolk Pennsylvania gathered mob to hunt the creature down, The Frankenstein creature wandered through the black enforce carrying the unconscious Princess Style in order to find safe refuge.

After moments he found a cave for which they can hide it, once deep inside the Creature, large, hulking and grotesque with stitches and a zipper on his neck later put Elizabeth down on a large pile of leaves and watched her until she awoke, he was filled with desire for the beautiful female that was wearing a light night gown and pretty wavy mid-neck length hair grew as she had kissable lips and pretty eye liners. She then awoke like snow white in the story of the seven dwarves, only it is not the story and she realized shortly what happened. All she could say as she woke up was "where am I?" She then looked around a little bit and saw the creature towering over her, she yelped and was stuttering in terror asking "who are you wh-want what do you plan on doing to me!?" And all the creature could do was grunt in excitement as he adjusted his coat. Elizabeth regained her composure and said "calm down, i'm not afraid of you. Tell me how much you want my fathers very rich he'll have the entire world on your fingertips." And she was talking the creature begin to move from her side to in front of her as she continued to talk "Listen I have to be back by 11 I'm expecting a very important call!" And all the creature could do was grunt. Elizabeth becomes inferius and yelled "speak speak why don't you speak!?" The creature then the position himself right in front of her and she said "what are you wha-, oh you can't be serious!" And the creature begin adjusting his pants by unzipping it as he looked down and then looked up in anticipation and excitement. She begins to stutter again "I'm a vi-, a-" she then looked down at his crotch and beheld the biggest Schwanzstück. She became wide-eyed, she inhaled deeply and exhaled while just saying "oh my God, Woof!"

What the creature did next was both exciting and terrifying to Elizabeth, the Frankenstein monster began to lower himself down and positioned himself on top of her with is pelvis between her legs and under her night dress. She did her final pleads as he approached her "i'm engaged, And once he-, but I didn't, it was never-, all we-." But it was too late the creature now embraced her with his huge structured body completely enveloped her while his Schwanzstück entered her virgin womanhood. She moaned in gasped "oh my! Ahh ohh! Ahh!" And then with one big huff she began singing "oh sweet mystery of life at last I found you! Oh, I know the secret of your arms!" While the creature was grunting loudly and ferociously in success of claiming the woman for his own. Elizabeth had completely fallen in love with the creature and accepted all of him.

 **Round 1**

She would wrap her arms around him and held on for dear life as the creature thrusting his hips and slapped his crotch against hers as his monstrous member invaded inside of her. She bit her lips as the pleasure from the creatures member thrusted inside her and her face was pressed up against his head. She could actually feel the warmth of the creatures once deceased body which was given life once more. The creature then moved his face right in front of her's and then pressed his lips against hers and gave her a very deep and passionate kiss. As their lips moved in tandem with each other The creature moved his tongue right by the entrance of her mouth, Elizabeth was surprised but then gracefully opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. They begin their battle for dominance between tongues, of course the creature one because of his hulkish stamina and strength. His tongue examined her mouth and she tasted excellent, while Elizabeth also enjoyed the taste of his tongue in her mouth. She had no idea that there would be this kind of pleasure in the world. His thrusts begin to pick up and swirled around in her vaginal canal, Elizabeth could feel the head of his member kissing the entrance of her womb. it felt like she was giving birth, that was the enormity of his Schwanzstück. She felt his member spin around inside her pussy while thrusting at the same time. She screamed out "Oh God you Sexy Monster!"

After repeated poundings inside her womb, The creature grunted ferociously as he was about to reach his climax. Unable to tell her he is going to cum inside he only grunts and blow his load inside her. She screamed to the top of her lungs with eyes rolled back and holding him tight. She was then panting and catching her breath, it felt like there was a pool inside her womb now. She looked directly at his face and said that "That was amazing!" They then kissed each other again and she said "Shall we go for round 2?" And all the creature did was grunt in approval.

 **Round 2**

The creature then pulled Elizabeth up into his lap and had her grind her crotch onto her crotch in a rhythmic motion, she was holding onto the creature for dear life as the creature in turn gripped on her ass and massaged it vigorously. Elizabeth could only gasp for air as his dick went up into her love canal stretching it to her limits. With Elizabeth's head in between the creature's head and shoulder, she could only utter a few words in her hour of ecstasy, such as "OH, You Fuckin Monster!", he grunted loudly, she then replied "Yes, Fuck Me More!"

The creature then move one of his hands from her ass to her head and into her nice hair, he then moved her head in front of his and they joined lips once more. their tongues battled once more for dominance, after a while his tongue emerged victorious and dominated her mouth and explored it without any reservation and restraint. Elizabeth was lost on the kiss, she knew he tasted pretty bad since he was a deadman and that is to be expected, however she found it to be the best taste she ever tried.

Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she enjoyed the relentless pumping his erection into her vagina. The creature suddenly started to pump more and more as he approached is climax, Elizabeth start with each thrust as the creature grunted ferociously. He pumped faster and faster and then finally he let out a ferocious below has he released his monstrous semen inside Elizabeth. She yelled in Extreme pleasure has she felt the warm liquid inside her and clawed at his back. She painted heavily trying to catch her breath, she then shared another kiss with the monster, after they parted lips she then said "One more time!"

 **Round 3**

The creature had took Elizabeth from behind and the forcibly ripped off the bottom portion of her night gown. Elizabeth was all "Oh my! Wolf!" As if she was impressed by the ferocity of the creature. The creature then tightly gripped her firm butt cheeks and started rubbing them in a pinching motion giving Elizabeth a sensation of both pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure. The creature decided to raise one of his hands and with one swing of his hand he slapped firmly on her buttocks. Elizabeth yelped from the sharp motion slap and continued to Yelp for several more times as the creature repeated the process on both cheeks.

Eventually both cheeks have completely swollen red and became bigger than usual, Elizabeth at that moment came from the pain of the spanking. Her eyes geared up from the stingy feeling and barely smiled with the pleasure.

The creature then decided to begin putting his member inside his lover's warmth once more. He lined his length up perfectly to her entrance and with one swift motion he plunged deep into her depths. As he began to rhythm his thrusting in and out of her, he was able to gain more leverage with Elizabeth's swollen yet bigger derrière.

The creature continued this for quite a while, until Elizabeth couldn't hold it in anymore and then came once more. Because of the spankings, she has become more vulnerable to climaxing from the creature's actions. Elizabeth came a few more times before the creature finished up and ejaculated inside of her with great force. All Elizabeth could do at that point was arch her back upward and gasp at the sheer volume of sperm entering her womb again. The creature then collapse forward and just lad on her back, Elizabeth enjoyed having him laying on her.

 **Round 4**

The creature brushed his face in her mopping hair and breathed in a intoxicating fragrance. Elizabeth could feel the warmth and moistness, yet gross at the same time from the creature's breath on her neck and in her hair, not that it would feel that way since he was a dead man once. But the thought of that only made her all the more horny. The creature then started to pull out his member slowly and then it made a pop sound as soon as it left her. Even though it left, it did not lose any of it's energy. This gave the creature an idea of where he wanted to put is length next. The creature pushed himself off of Elizabeth and went on his knees and placed his still hard prick in between her still swollen buttocks. The bruised butt cheeks made her feel more sensitive than she had ever felt before, and she was loving ever moment of it.

The creature started moving his penis in between her cheeks, it almost looked like a hot dog resting itself in between a hot dog bun, all warm and think, just like the creature's dick. Elizabeth loved the sensation of having her already abused derrière used more for the sack of pleasure.

After a while the creature moved on to his true purpose, he took his dick out of between the butt cheeks so that he could spread them. He got a good look at her little rose bud (aka her butthole) and it looked fresh yet twitchy. The creature took his middle finger, put it in his mouth to lather it up with his saliva and brought it to her anal entrance. He spun his finger around a bit before he jammed it in deep into her anal canal, Elizabeth gasped as much as she could as she had her butthole violated. After several thrusts of the creature's finger, he pulled it out and then leaned forward to get a good licking from that back door entrance.

After a while, the creature was ready for it, he lined up his member to her butt hole, slowly but surely, he pushed his member as deep as he could to her tunnel. Elizabeth tried to braise herself for what was to come, but nothing did prepared her for the intense,ecstatic, painful experience she ever felt in her whole life. At first it was painful but then it was so pleasurable that she made an opera sing noise at the top of her longs. Unfortunately, the creature could not last long unlike his other times because her anal tube and swollen butt cheeks tightened extremely around his member. Sooner of later he had to have full release into her butt, Elizabeth could not get over how good it felt to have the creature's sperm deep in her lower intestines now. He pulled out slowly and gently however it was no good, her anus was so stretched that it lost it's elasticity and could not go back to the way it was, but Elizabeth did not care, it was worth it.

 **Round 5**

The creature then climbed over her sexually ravished body with his massive member still hard he then knelt down to Elizabeth's face. After intense breathing, she came to and saw his member right in front of her face and was immediately filled with vigor once more and grasp the penis in her hands and started to kiss the tip and licked along the shaft in an admiration of it's massive size and in worship of it like it was her religion.

After she had lubed it up with her saliva, bodily fluids, and his semen she opened her mouth as wide as possible so that she can fit in her mouth. When the monstrous member entered her mouth she started to gag a little bit and she started to tear up at the feeling. All she could get out of her mouth was gargling and bits of saliva. The monster then took that as a sign to thrust all the way in, to Elizabeth's surprise by the sudden motion. The member managed to make it's way down her throat, it would be surprising that it actually managed to reach to her stomach. After a while of adjusting to the suffocating sensation, she barely managed to adds to the enormous penis.

The creature then started to ferociously piston his member in and down of her throat as saliva and pre cum mixed and started to leak out and went down her once clean and beautiful nightgown and started to stain it. Despite being able to barely breath, Elizabeth just cannot hate the creature and his prick. The repeated thrusting made her brain feel like mush from the endless assault. This made her draw ever closer to yet another climax.

Despite the creature's endless stamina, after all the previous rounds he had, he was drawing closer to his next climax as well. He started to go faster and faster and Elizabeth was moaning loudly as well until finally he put both of his hulkish hands on her head and went all the way in and spurted his still large load of seed down her throat and into her glutinous stomach.

 **Round 6**

After continuing to ejaculate for a full 2 minutes, he started to pull out slowly and still ejaculated. As soon as he was at the tip he spurted one last mouth full of semen and was finally out. Elizabeth enjoyed the taste of it with her cheeks bloated out from the amount she had, she then swished and churned it around in her mouth before she swallowed it whole. After she opened her mouth to get some air, she still had the sex crazed look on her face before she surprised the monster and flipped them over with her on top and the monster on the bottom, this time she would dominate him when blowing him.

She started to lick a little bit around the tip before going down on it, she frivolously went up and down on the erection to try and draw out more semen. After about another 5 minutes of sucking, she managed to get another monstrous amount down her throat. She drank end and drank and when he finally stopped she pulled out and when she was heavily breathing she noticed a small bulge in her belly area. She wondered if it was from all the semen she drank.

 **Round 7**

When she finally regained her composure, she mounted the monster once more for the ride of her life. She grabbed a hold of the creature's manhood and lightly brushed the tip over her womanhood before she was about to plunge right in. She drew her face closure to the Frankenstein monster and seductively said "You ready my big grotesque lover?" All the creature could do was enthusiastically grunt in approval as Elizabeth plunged her womanhood as deep as she could go before started going up and down on his shaft. She bounced on his crouch for a little bit before the creature put both of his hands on her hips and steadied her. He rubbed his hands upward towards her perky breasts and messaged them for a bit before pulling on her nipples and then pulled her down so he could suck on them a bit. All Elizabeth could do was moan in intense pleasure of this hot and kinky monster sex. After the creature was finished sucking on her nipples, he moved up to kiss his lover once more and moved his arms around her hips and back to lock her in his grasp. She tried to do the same by hooking her arms around his back.

The creature's hips ferociously thrust upward and hitting her deepest part and that made her Yelp every time. After around seven minutes of thrusting, the creature loudly grunted as he shot a large amount of semen into her womb which was good in both quantity and quality. And it was so large that the already bulging in her stomach grew a little bit more.

 **Lemon End**

After they were done, Elizabeth rolled over to the other side of the creature as they both basked in the moment and breathed heavily with sweat all over their bodies. The creature then pulled out two cigarettes and then lighted them both by his mouth, and when they are both settled he gave on to Elizabeth, which she accepted graciously, she took a good inhale and then exhaled comfortably with the creature doing the same and blew a light stream of smoke. They both looked at each other with passion in their eyes and Elizabeth asked "Penny for your thoughts?" The creature scanned her body and hummed again in approval, Elizabeth giggled for a bit before curling up to him and asked "your incorrigible aren't you, you little zipper-neck!" The creature continued to hum in approval as she was getting excited, she rolled back onto her back that said "Alright, seven has always been my lucky number." As both of them threw away their cigarettes, she passionately demanded "Come over here you hot monster!" As they were about to make love again, the creature suddenly shot up as he heard the music and Elizabeth was worried about him and confused. She asked "What is it? What's wrong?" But the creature did not answer nor payed attention to her as he was hypnotized by the music. Elizabeth tried to comfort him by saying "Is it the music? Probably by some near by cottage, nothing to worry about!" But the creature got up and left abruptly and Elizabeth was all like "Where are you going!?" Then she was like "Oh you men are all alike, seven or eight quick ones and your off with the boys, to boast and brag, you better keep your mouth shut!" And then she passionately proclaimed "Oh, I think I love him!" Little to her knowledge was that not only was all the functions him the creature's body working again since his revival, but even the function of his sperm as well as they now as we speak swim towards their target to her fertile eggs.

 **Time-Skip**

They have finally got married after Fredrick Frankenstein saved his life and gave his former fiancé his blessing and wished them a happy life together, sometime after their marriage, Elizabeth realized that she was pregnant with the creature's baby and she couldn't be happier. She gave birth to two health children, one boy named after her former fiancé's father Frankenstein and a girl they named Jessica. While they had their mother's good looks, somehow and by totally ludicrous coincidence inherited their father's stitches and zipper necks. The doctors were dumbfounded but didn't bothered to ask.

Ask we find our couple getting ready for bed after they returned from Elizabeth's father's party, the wife was getting changes while singing in her angelic voice. She then called out to her husband asking "Honey, Honey I hope you didn't find daddy's party too boring, did you like it?" The creature that was currently in their bed wearing old fashioned pajamas, was reading a newspaper and with reading glasses on responded "Mm Hmm." In approval. Elizabeth being playful was all "Honey, did you See?" Then se was saying "I put another hamper in the bathroom? This one's for your shirt, the other's just for socks and poo-poo undies." The creature then nodded while still looking at the paper. Elizabeth the said "Here I come!" The creature than looked up and what he saw was stunning, Elizabeth's transformation was complete into the "Bride of Frankenstein", her hair was all up into a cone-like shape with a beautiful nightgown, her hand on the door followed by a hiss of ferocious passion and then a snort. Then she came across the room singing lightly, kicking her slippers to God knows where and then licked her thumb and poked her butt cheek to simulate putting out a fire. The creature looked away for a moment with a smile and nodded his head to the side while grunting "What am I going to do with her?" Playfully. Elizabeth then entered the bed as both lovers prepared for their new night epic monster love.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone, sorry for the very long wait, I have been having major writers block and couldn't get motivated to continue my works and even continue on my favored story "Swimming Lessons", but that will change as not I will devote as much time as possible to continuing and completing my story.**

 **See ya, until next time!**


End file.
